Clear Hearts Grey Flowers
by Kakarots-Frying-Pan
Summary: AU There is no Weiss or Schwarz. They are simply two different families. Omi and Nagi go to school and the pairing is undecided, possibly AyaNagi or OmiNagi


Oh my goodness how long has it been? I really should start updating again, ne? Sorry about everything being on hold for so long, I've been so busy and I think I'm a little rusty. Sorry if this fic starts out like crap :sigh:

**There is no Weiss:** Aya/Ran and Omi are Brothers, Yoji is their cousin and Ken is Yoji's lover. They all live together with their great Aunt Momoe. They are a happy family. Aya-chan still exists and she is not in a coma, she goes to a university in France. Ran, Omi and Aya's parents Travel a lot do to their jobs and since Omi is 17 they've decided that he is old enough to stay with his older brother and have a chance a less stressful life. Omi and Ouka are in no way related and they sort of have something going with each other. Ran is not as cold considering the things that happened in the anime do not happen hear, but changing him to much from his anime persona is just too creepy so I'll try not to make him too OOC.

**There is no Schwarz:** Crawford is Nagi's American uncle on his father's side that lives in the states but still visits from time to time. Schuldig is Nagi's mother's cousin who lives in Germany, and Farfarello/Jei is someone Nagi had met once while Jei's parents were in Japan sight seeing. Nagi's mother cheated on Nagi's father with another man whom somewhere in his lineage was American, that's how Nagi got his midnight blue eyes. Crawford and Schuldig both love Nagi very much Crawford sees him as his own son and Schuldig sees him as a brother, their only regret is that they don't live closer. But they are both unawares as to how their beloved bishonen is treated. Crawford is still a precog, but we all know he doesn't choose what he sees so he doesn't really know what is happening in his little nephew's life. Schuldig can still read minds but then again he's in Germany and Nagi is still a telekinetic but without the Schwarz training he doesn't really know how to use it so he doesn't really, not 'til he's older.

The story is mostly Nagi centric, not sure on the pairing yet but it will be Yaoi (Possible Ran/Nagi)

**Disclaimer:** I just thought you should (if you didn't already) That I own nothing but the computer I'm writing this story on :weary sigh:

**Warning:** Yaoi, angst, abuse… everything I normally write about.

MY VERY FIRST NAGI-CENTRIC FIC! There just are not enough in this world.

**CHAPTER 1**

It all started when he was six. Yep that's when his happy bubbly little life spiraled down to hell. He had come home from school one day happily telling his mother about his adventures in the school parking lot playing an odd game where someone rolls the ball to you and you kick it off and then run as fast as you can to a marked spot on the ground called a base. He was told it was called 'Kick Ball' or so he thought.

His mother gave him a big hug and asked him to go to his room and play with some crayons and paper, he giggled as she tickled him and set off to do just as she had suggested. She looked a little tired so he didn't want to get in her way.

Later he had quietly approached to kitchen for a snack when he heard his mother crying. It was unusual and he was about to ask her what was wrong when he heard his name. She was on the phone and hadn't noticed him just outside the kitchen door as she continued to tell whoever was on the other line about whatever it was that had her in tears.

"I'm sorry, I know I was wrong… No I don't deserve your forgiveness… Please just get home soon… Of course I know he's not yours… It happened about a month after you left to visit your brother in the states… I was lonely and hadn't heard from you in a while and I went to school him and we saw each other at the market… one thing lead to another and... I'm so sorry." Tears fell in heavy streams as she explained to her husband that their beloved child wasn't his. He kept trying to reassure her that it was ok and they could talk about it when he got home from work.

Nagi felt his eyes sting as droplets of water fell from the dark blue depths. Who was his mother talking to? He was so confused, he didn't understand. He just his daddy to come home, he knew his daddy would be able to make his mommy stop crying, his daddy would make everything all better.

He turned around and went back to his room before his mother could notice he was there.

Two hours later the phone rang and Mrs. Naoe answered with a small sniffle as she wiped her eyes. The man on the other line Introduced himself as Lieutenant Kudou and informed her that she needed to go to the Hospital right away, there had been an accident. She told Nagi they were going to go visit daddy and happily grabbed his sweater, he was going to see his daddy.

He started to sweat when they came to a stop outside of a large building with lots of sirens coming toward it. His mother shakily ushered him into the building and they approached a desk where a wrinkly old lady sat.

"I'm looking for my husband, Naoe Kenji. He was brought here about thirty minutes ago." She said in a weak voice.

The woman nodded her head and gave them the information.

As they made their way into ICU they met a tall man with Caramel colored hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello, I am Officer Kudou."

"Naoe Mika." She looked to the six year old at her leg and knelt down, "Why don't you got get something to drink, Nagi." She told him, kissing his forehead and handing him a few yen.

As he scuttled off she asked what happened.

"It seems your husband was on his way home from work when he was hit by a drunk driver who ran a stop light. The drunk driver was going 70 through a rural area. The doctors have done all they can and are not sure if he'll make it through the night. I'm sorry."

For the third time that day, Naoe Mika dropped to her knees in tears.

"M-momma…" She turned and held her arms out to her little boy and he stumbled to her, "W-what's going on? Where's daddy?"

At midnight that very night Naoe Kenji passed away.

A few months after the death of her husband Mika had moved herself and Nagi to Tokyo in search of a job and a new place to live for her and her son. Nagi had become somewhat introverted and it worried her. She had found a job at a local inn and they moved into a small flat a few blocks down.

A few months later she met a man by the name of Hiwatari Nanjirou, he work at the bar in down the street, and they started dating. She wasn't making enough money at the inn and started a second job as Nanjirou moved in with her and Nagi.

Almost a year later she found she needed a third job as the bills kept rolling in. During this time she wasn't home as much and seeing how Nanjirou worked the night shift Nagi was stuck with him during the day. That's when the bruises started showing up. When asked about them he would tell his mother it was from tripping over crack in the side walk of stepping on his shoelace or if the bruises were too bad he would tell her it was a bully from school.

One year later she and Nanjirou were engaged another year passed and they were married. Nagi was still beaten, and his mother was still oblivious.

Two years later she had earned enough money to get a small two bedroom apartment just outside of the shopping district in Tokyo in hopes of getting her son away from the bullies that taunted him daily and for a while the bruises stopped. But slowly they made their appearances once again.

She tried everything she could, from calling the schools to walking her son to school in the morning before work, only wishing she could get off work to pick him up. It didn't help.

Four years had passed, Nagi was now fifteen and they were moving again. Another neighborhood and another school, and more bullies to worry about. It hadn't always been a lie about the bullies.

His mother was rarely home but Nanjirou was. And Nanjirou only fed him rice for breakfast and sometimes he gave him dinner, the only time he really got food was during lunch at school when his mother would give him money. And because of that he was significantly smaller than the average kid his age and the bigger kids usually picked on him because of that.

With a sigh Nagi grabbed his jacket and left for his first day at his new school.


End file.
